This invention relates to a charging circuit, particularly to one including a CPU is simple to operate and protects its own circuit and a battery being charged.
Conventional charging devices generally have a traditional circuit provided with a simple function and with a flaw of incomplete protective means, and liable to damage a battery being charged and lessen its service life.